Put the Final Nail in the Coffin/Confessionals
'CANAIMA TRIBE' "Well, we've won three straight immunity challenges. So talk about alliances haven't really picked up at camp. But since it's been more than a week since the game started, it's not the time to be complacent. I have to start watching my back!" ~BIBOY ... "I took a huge gamble to begin with by signing up for this game because I know in facebook there isn't such a thing as anonimity so I'm definitely on the look out if I can figure out any. Every passing day is making me more and more certain that Fonda knows some of these people from other ORGs so that's yet another reason for me to want him gone. Also it seems like Heinz knows Sheryl from the other tribe at least but based on how he talked of her I'd say that maybe she blindsided him or something, so I'm slightly less worried about that." ~MIKKO ... "I trust Mikko , becuz he is friendly and i just talk with him and heinz , u know . So , i think mikko won't kick my ass out." ~TUAN ... "I think the challenge itself is an interesting one. I'm always looking forward to these opportunities to find out something new about how people view each other. Since the game is all about perception, it should give us some valuable insight. Usually, if we played this game as individuals, I'd be so throwing it but now since it's tribes competing, can't really do that. Although it's good that we only have to give our collective answers and their about the other tribe so whatever I personally say, won't come back to haunt me." ~MIKKO ... "For this Reward Challenge, it's really hard to choose who's this, who's that because I actually don't know the Gauja Tribe members personally. I haven't talk to anyone of them.. I just based my answers to their comments on the Tribal Council. Well, I am hoping that we got most of the answers right. we'll see tomorrow.." ~TELA ... "At this point I really don't care much about what the other tribe thinks of me. Except that according to Heinz they all think I'm this huge threat to them. Bloody hell... This game is really not going anywhere close according to plan." ~MIKKO .,. "For today's reward challenge, I'm actually kinda excited to know if my answers are also what other people think. At the same time, it's very nerve-wracking if the other tribe answered me for some of the negative questions. I need to work double-time to reverse any kind of negative impression. I think though that their answers are mostly based on impressions. We haven't had a tribal council yet, so there's no way for them to objectively assess who we are. Then again, who in the tribe knows who I am? I won't have second thoughts stabbing them in the back if the time comes!" ~BIBOY ... "Reading Biboy's question drafts made me think that if those are the types of questions most people would have, the other tribe might be doing themselves a disservice by picking me if they win. Because I have no f*cking clue what the dynamics are in our tribe..." ~MIKKO ... "i think it's too bad if i am that annoying person , but i cannot do anything , what a crazy challenge!" ~TUAN ... "I'm good with my tribemates' answers.. some are same with mine.. Also, they might have a little chit-chat with the Gauja members so they might know them better.. I think it's 50:50.. I am nervous because we might lose but i'm also excited coz if we're gonna win, we can kidnap one of them.. LOL" ~TELA ... "This kidnapping is the meanest reward ever! I know you didn't call it a twist but lets be honest: Any change in the game that can put someone strong into a vulnerable position is a twist in my opinion. But it is what it is." ~MIKKO ... "Being kidnapped was absolutely awful. I hope it doesn't end up screwing up my game. This is the first time for me being a part of anything like this so I don't really know if I played it correctly or not but we'll see." ~MIKKO ... "So I already approach the pinoys in Canaima to formalize our alliance. So far so good. I think it's the safest, most convenient option. And both Heinz and Tela are doing their best at camp. I'm just happy that Heinz also trusts Mikko, as I'd really want to work with him. I don't know, but I'd want Anh Tuan and Shawn to go... And now, also Fonda hehehe. Alex hasn't participated at all in today's challenge so that irked me a bit too. There's no place for half-assed, half-hearted tribemates in my book!" ~BIBOY ... "Strangely enough, I think that Fonda and Alex (especially Fonda) with all his previous experience in ORGs should've been able to help us in this challenge but apparently not really so I don't know what use he is to us. If we lose I want him gone."'' ~MIKKO'' ... "Ooooohhh.. My tribemates are considering me as the most goodlooking. Nyahahahahaha.. Well, somehow, the results will slightly affect us.. But those cannot break the team.. That's what teamwork is for..." ~TELA ... "It has changed and on the other hand it hasn't. I think it pretty much just confirmed what I already knew that they're all fierce competitors and they definitely can't be underestimated. But at the same time maybe my impressions on some of them did change a little. For example Sheryl seems at the same time to be really social and devious so I don't think I could trust her even if we both made it to the merge, and JR seemed more social than I expected as well." ~MIKKO ... "So that most stressing Immunity Challenge so far was unbelievable! There was a tie so each tribe needed to choose two to fight for Immunity. As for Canaima, it was agreed to be Alex and he gave a solid YES, and another one. I was silent about who the second one should be... I would still be at work at the time it was scheduled for... I thought pushing Biboy to fight side by side by Alex, but Biboy could not be online at that time to fight and he suggested that I go with Alex. Hesitant... afraid to lose it because of me... but I got no option but to say 'Okay, me then.' " ~HEINZ ... "We gonna lose and i will be evicted absolutely So the only thing i can do is nothing They r quiet , i never talk to them." ~TUAN ... "5 mins before the fight. Zeke and William were already in the room, but I was still alone representing our Tribe. I started panicking. The Host was considerate and provided 15 more minutes. 3 mins left before the fight and Alex is nowhere to be found. And, noone else but online but Shawn. I felt anger and frustration and disappointment! Are my tribemates too coward and did not go online that time intentionally?!?! I felt i was left hanging in the air! I asked Shawn to enter and he did." ~HEINZ ... "Hoping for the best in the tie-breaker. Although I gotta say that even though Alex won his duel, mistakes like the one that made us go the tie-breaker to begin with really piss me off. Yeah, I know it's time pressured and everything but it's just so annoying. I don't really want to be expressing my frustration to others since I didn't participate at all so this is a good place for me to blow off some steam." ~MIKKO ... "I feel bad coz I was just sitting out and watching them.. I haven't watched any season of Survivor so I am really clueless.. If it is PBB, I will definitely volunteer to fight.. Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am really glad that the team won again.. Yipee!!" ~TELA ... "I appreciated what Shawn did. I needed someone to be with me in the battle and there he came." ~HEINZ ... "The battle was intense. I wanted to win for my tribe but i also set my expectation that we might lose to William and Zeke. We won! The anger, disappointment, and frustration were erased because we won." ~HEINZ ... "I feel like I was able to finally get some good information out of Biboy regarding his feelings about the tribe and possible alliances. At this point I think I'm fairly certain that what he said is true and that he can be trusted at least a little bit because he seems to be so consistent in all of his "stories" (for the lack of a better word) so I think I could really try to work something more permanent there. I feel like I almost blew it though by just blurting out to Tuan what Biboy said, but I did it because I felt so confident in my relationship with him that I thought he'd just immediately go along with it." ~MIKKO ... "Winning immunity four times in a row is seriously a great feeling. I expected us to win a few challenges, but four immunities in a row? Now nobody expected that. To make matters even better I am now part of a great alliance with Fonda, Tuan and Shawn. Together we can take control of this tribe and maybe eventually take control of the game." ~ALEX T. ... "My gameplay i wanna slay the Philippine one by one haha yes.. but not with jerk people who vote me as the most annoying person ;-;" ~FONDA ... "Right now I consider Fonda to be my closest ally. We get along well and both thought we were on the outs until this alliance was formed. If we do visit tribal council I don't think I will be getting voted off any time soon. Although you can really never know, I could be the first person voted out of this tribe. Just because you think something is happening doesn't mean it actually is happening." ~ALEX T. ... "As I figured I was on the outside of the tribe. So four of us stated an alliance hoping to over throw the rest! This will be an exciting game and out tribe has the numbers. That doesn't mean that at merge us four won't change sides." ~SHAWN ... "In other news, as I'm sure you know, Tuan made me aware of a possible alliance between Fonda, Alex and Shawn of which Tuan would also be a part of. So now my plan would be to "use" Tuan as a double agent of sort while slowly getting into Biboy's and Heinz' ears that Fonda, Shawn and Alex might be dangerous together and they need to be broken up. Ideally (and this is all hypothetical coz who knows when we'll lose) I'd want Fonda to be the first person gone, and after that I'm planning on re-opening communication with Alex, and also getting in touch with Tela. With Alex because if we manage to squash their alliance before it has time to properly form, I don't think he'd have anywhere else to turn to and so he could be the extra vote we need to make sure Biboy, Heinz and Tela won't be able to outnumber us if it comes to that. And with Tela because as I mentioned, both Biboy and Heinz seem to like her so I need to make an effort with her as well to see where her head is at and to make sure that she'd really be with us and not with Fonda." ~MIKKO GAUJA TRIBE "The last tribal council almost gave me a heart attack... i was feeling that Hazim, Zeke, William and Sheryl would go against me or JR and Alexjason and blindside us... When Ivan read the vote and Hazim used a fake idol... i almost shitted and pissed my pants due to my goddamn bad nerves!! That was intense for me.. it was the make or break of our 3 way alliance.. if those 4 bitches got wind or a hint of our alliance, which i think they have.. they're just goddamn stupid not to notice or even give a fuck.. Us 3 would have been dissolved by now..." ~TAHARA ... "Really.. what is it like to win? Hazim went, and he understood why. So thankfully I won't have to face that resentment in my other game.. yay! Ivan sends us this questionnaire for us to fill out. And I soooooo want to fill out every possible positive thing as me. But.. I have to answer it as my tribe members. Now, this is usually something you want to tread lightly, cause you have to hope that your tribe has a thick skin with this type of thing. Nah I'm kidding, I didn't really care. And it turned out to be something that wasn't a big deal when the results came out. I was at work when we were doing part of the reward challenge, so I just had my tribe carry me through." ~WILLIAM ... "I’m fully aware that I’m not safe for this tribal council; after Ryan was voted out, I know that I am the next target. Everyone on the tribe wanted me out so I really feel like I had to fight harder on challenges. I have no idea that I’m gonna gone this far, but I won’t quit. Now that Zeke and William are already on my side (I hope), I’ll try to survive till merge and stick with William and Zeke until the end." ~SHERYL ... "Hi there, Ahm,,, what should i say? We keep on losing,,, good and bad thing,,, Good,, Jessie, Ryan and Hazim gone,,, ang Sheryl's loyalty as far as I know is with us... I could be wrong though haha." ~JR ... "This challenge is huge for us, those two questions could end up shaking the entire game, and I want them. Also, I just want to stop. Fucking. LOSING! I've been thro Ulongings before, and fewer things suck as much. It wears down morale, and makes everyone think our tribe sucks ass. Please, let us win just ONE challenge! Just for once!"'' ~EZEKIEL'' ... "So, touchy subjects it is... Hopefully we win it this time and it will not cause trouble in our tribe. For now, I'll leave it to that. Wow, I'm so nice." ~JR ... "WE WON!!! Lol, the other tribe soooo thinks that I'm the bad guy of my tribe. I'm sure they're pretty surprised that I'm loved in my tribe. Except... I should be scared that they don't like me... Mikko comes over to this Reward Island for a wine party and stuff. So you know how it goes, get some alcohol in him, he starts spilling the beans. He generally said stuff that I didn't care about. Mainly because.. my tribe does not know how to ask some important questions.. Then again.. I asked one throwaway question. Important things he said... The other tribe's first target at this point is me. Mainly because I've said some stuff and annoyed them. Probably also because I've gotten the highest score when it comes to challenges. Oh well. Oh and that his closest ally is Tuan. Interesting, and it's totally something that we could use it over him. Yay!!" ~WILLIAM ... "So far we 3 are in a good spot...in case we lose immunity, god forbid.. We can force a 3 way tie or at least convince zeke to take sheryl out... I am sitting comfortably on my spot right now.. but i'm still ready to pounce like a tigress just in case my territory gets invaded!! Rawwwrrr" ~TAHARA ... "Immunity challenge time, and it's time to go HEAD 2 HEAD! I was at work at the time, so I didn't really get first picks.. And once it was down to Sheryl and I to choose, lol I really didn't care. And so apparently what's left for me is Waterfall. Whatever. I head into the duel chat and I'm met with Tuan. And my impression of Tuan is that I don't like him! He's seems very annoying to me. Probably doesn't help that there is an obvious culture barrier between us. He can barely keep up with me in English, but then he can't keep up with me in jokes, sarcasm, and basic humor. And I'm sure I came off as a bitchy person in the duel, but I couldn't help myself when I deal with people I don't like >.> The duel is a Sporcle quiz, and it's about Waterfall. Damn it. Okay.. hit up Wikipedia, grab a paper and write down every country that contains the waterfalls. Then I just typed it up one by one. However, I wasn't confident enough with my first score, so I did it again. BUT THEN! IVAN SAYS TIME UPS! I was able to sneak in my score just seconds afterwards, and Ivan accepted it. However, when I mentioned it in the challenge chat, Tuan was like DQ'd!!! Umm, excuse me, you aren't the OFFICIAL HOST. So I said how about we wait for the OFFICIAL JUDGE'S RULING. Ughh.. way to be annoying Tuan. How or why is Mikko even able to stand you enough to align with you?" ~WILLIAM ... "So we lost, again. Honestly, this is really starting to get to me, nothing in survivor brings you down more then losing challenge after challenge after challenge. And this time, it was my fault. I'm reaching my breaking point, I'm not sure I can handle more of this without going crazy." ~EZEKIEL ... "I have an uneasy feeling... hopefully my plan goes through with, well not blindsiding anymore.. but getting rid of Alex so my alliance has the power." ~WILLIAM ... "At this point I’m not sure how we’re gonna overcome the huge advantage of Canaima having 8 members and Gauja with only 5. We can no longer afford to lose another member :'( "'' ~SHERYL'' ... "4th time at tribal council! Am I worried? 100% No! I have my Tres Amigos Alliance with JR and Tahara.. and Zeke as my Grewsome Twosome Alliance.. Sheryl will be the next to go.. and the Tres Amigos will be the majority alliance at last!!! The genuine gauja 4 had some discussions on who to oust between T & She.. but i won the debate to evict Sheryl!!! She is the cancer of the tribe, the untrustworthy among the Gauja.. and i can't afford to work with that kind of player at merge... It's time to shine bright like a sun!!! ALIGN with me and you'll get WARM position, STICK with me and you'll see LIGHT at the end of the tunnel or TARGET me and you'll be BURNED. That's all folks." ~ALEXJASON ... "Tribal Council time, and here is where the fun begins >.> So the idea is brought up again that Alexjason, JR, and Tahara know each other in real life. The problem is, those three have not mentioned it to any of us, and they allowed us to figure it on our own. So if that means anything, they obviously have an alliance together, and now they're caught in their own trap. The Genuine 4 (Me, Ezekiel, Alexjason, and JR) are debating on who should go between Sheryl and Tahara. However, Ezekiel and I are adamant about keeping Sheryl because of her challenge prowess. While Alex and JR are adamant about keeping Tahara, way to make it obvious guys. They claim that even though Sheryl is better, they can trust Tahara more. Yeah.. YOU GUYS CAN! But let's be honest, after Sheryl goes and say if we go to tribal again. Those THREE will have the power to vote either Ezekiel and I off. No. I don't want you to have the power to do that. I WANT THE POWER. I CHOOSE MY FATE. I talk to Sheryl and Ezekiel privately, saying things like we have to force this in our favor. As in, we need more numbers than the Filipinos by the end of this tribal council. At first, we wanted to persuade them to vote Tahara, but obviously they want to keep their 3 intact. So okay.. Plan B. I wasn't going to turn on them.. Like honestly, it was going to be us voting Sheryl out after Tahara. However, obviously, I'm near the bottom of the totem pole with these Filipinos. So I get an epiphany. This is a Back-to-Basics season. So guess who's been getting like ALL THE STRAY VOTES in the past Tribal Councils. AlexJason. Now, I always thought he would be a key ally in the future, however, I need to be able to survive the present. Then "The Gauja Resistance" is formed, featuring Ezekiel, Sheryl, and me. The plan is that we vote Alex, and then vote for him again in the revote. Either way, it'll rely on previous votes, so Alex will go no matter what. So the plan is now in motion! Then... I wake up in the morning to see Ivan message that we need to turn in our votes soon... So I message him my vote. Except.. I put it in the TRIBE CHAT. Oops. My bad.. You know.. This isn't the first time I've publicly revealed my vote before Tribal Council. "OOPS!... I DID IT AGAIN." - Britney Spears Oh well.. Oh what's that.. looks like I have to leave for class and avoid this awkward situation I put myself into. Well it's revealed that it is a 3-3 tie. *Phew... Honestly.. I had a bad feeling that Ezekiel wouldn't follow through. But thankfully he did. And now, I'm 100% confident that Alex will go in the revote. However, gotta give him credit, he just won't give up. He messages me with his Final Plea. It's sorta sad.. it's like he's begging for his life before I execute him.. Like his head is ready for the guillotine, and I'm the executioner that pulls the rope. I straight up tell him why I'm doing what I'm doing, and that I will not be changing my vote. I then message Ezekiel, just to reassure him that we're still voting Alex. I know that he would message Ezekiel to say anything that would save his ass. The thing is, Ezekiel informed us that he had a Final 2 deal with Alex. However, I tell Ezekiel that it's obvious he has a deal with everyone in the game. And I mention to him that he even made a deal with me. Now did he? Nah. But it gets him to distrust Alex. And now.. it's time to put the final nail in the coffin." ~WILLIAM ... "Wow! Tied votes! Surprised? Quite I guess.. I stayed true with my alliance but they turned on me.. maybe because of sheryl's deceitful tongue.. but anyway... I will plead my case at a truthful manner... and if they wanted me out.. paalam alexjason! But i will not go down without a fight.. the Kingdom is about to be devastated!! But remember the King is also an Engineer!! I can re-build it and make it a better place." ~ALEXJASON ... "Are they keeping Kass or Tony? The decision is theirs... Will I stay or will I go? But the good thing is... I played the game with a good fight!! They must make a right decision, but the question is... is keeping me in the game the right decision? We'll find that out next week on Survivor!!! Hahaha" ~ALEXJASON EPISODE 4 SUMMARY Episode Title: '''Put The Final Nail in The Coffin' ''Episode Title Bagger: '''William' . 'Episode Title Runners Up:' ''Target Me and You'll be Burned (Alexjason) Pounce Like a Tigress (Tahara) . Reward Challenge Winner: '''GAUJA TRIBE' ''Reward: '''Kidnap one member of the losing tribe. Each tribe member will have a chance to ask two questions to the kidnapped person. This person will also not participate in the Immunity Challenge. of Canaima got kidnapped' . ''Immunity Challenge Winner: '''CANAIMA TRIBE' . ''Tribal Council: ''GAUJA TRIBE Tribal Council Votes: Alexjason - SHERYL JR - SHERYL Tahara - SHERYL Ezekiel - ALEXJASON William - ALEXJASON Sheryl - ALEXJASON .'' ''Revote Results: JR - ALEXJASON Tahara - ALEXJASON Ezekiel - ALEXJASON William - ALEXJASON .'' ''Fourth Person Voted Out: '''ALEXJASON EDAWDNAB'''